


Have You Ever Climbed A Tree Before?

by Takucchi



Series: Haikyuu!! : University Shinenigans [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Easter Egg Hunt, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, and im a, bokuto and kuroo are dorks, daichi is the biggest dork, kenma and akaashi are only mentioned, like literally - Freeform, like over 9000, shit so yeah, you'll have cavities and diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takucchi/pseuds/Takucchi
Summary: “What the hell are you guys doing here in this ungodly hour?”“Hey! Hey! Hey! We’re going on an Egg Hunt!”Daichi grumbles. All he seriously wants to do is sleep and spoon Suga.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Practice had been exhausting. All Daichi could think about was to go home to his and Suga’s shared apartment, eat, take a shower and cuddle with his silver-haired boyfriend.

Before they graduated, Daichi decided to continue playing competitive volleyball and was lucky enough to get an athletic scholarship in a powerhouse university in Tokyo. At first he was anxious to discuss it with Suga, taking long-distance relationship as an option. When they talked about it, Daichi was ecstatic when Suga told him that he too was granted an academic scholarship on the same university with his preferred course. Soon after the two decided to rent an apartment together instead of living in the dorms, noting that it’d be cheaper. _And they get to live together_.

Juggling academics and volleyball was taxing, especially if you have to babysit two hyperactive men with atrocious hairstyles. But he couldn’t be happier knowing he’d still be together with Suga in college, and hopefully for the years to come.

Speaking of two hyperactive _lugheads_ , Daichi didn’t see them after practice. Usually, they’d be bounding over him and invite (read: _force_ ) him to their shenanigans. The former Karasuno captain shoved the faint dread in the back of his mind and opted to just presume that the two were tired and done for the day.

 

 _Hoped_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arriving home was admittedly Daichi’s favorite part of the day. His boyfriend would always greet him with a cheerful _Welcome back_ despite being tired himself. They also almost _never_ miss having dinner together. Those rare occasions that they're not having dinner together were because Daichi had to humor Kuroo and Bokuto’s _Former Captains’ Bonding Night_ with Suga’s insistence or their away games.

Daichi considers himself _very_ lucky for having Suga in his life. The silver-haired beauty was domestic in every aspect, a trait he knew very well ever since their Karasuno days. He would always cook dinner (he forbid Daichi using their kitchen, claiming it to be his _territory_ ) and boxed lunch for himself and Daichi. “As your personal instructor, I have to make sure you eat only the best.” Daichi chuckles at the memory. Suga would also wear his sweatshirts and jerseys despite the clothing being a tad bigger than him. It always made Daichi internally coo. Suga also loves hot chocolate inside pillow forts and movies during weekdays and off-seasons, days Daichi definitely look forward to.  Not to mention the occasional make-out sessions in the bath… Or more. But that’s for another time.

 _“Ah, I’m really a goner.”_ He muses in his thoughts as he pulls his slumbering boyfriend closer to his chest.  Exhaustion and contentment soon blanketed Daichi as he too joins the other to rest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What the hell are you guys doing here in this _ungodly_ hour?”

“Hey! Hey! Hey! We’re going on an Egg Hunt!”

Daichi grumbles. All he seriously wants to do is sleep and spoon Suga.

It’s two in the morning when their doorbell rang, Daichi ignored it at first but the ringing persisted. Now the dread that he pushed in the back of his mind came to bite him back on the ass.

“Jesus—At 2 am?”

Daichi was seriously tempted to just slam the door shut and go back to bed. But of course, Kuroo Freaking Tetsurou seemed to read his thoughts and held the door in a tight grip before Daichi could do so.

_Ugh._

“It’ll be awesome!” Bokuto lilts

“No.”

Daichi then proceeded to forcibly close the door with the other two battling his strength for them not to be shut out.

“C’mon, it’s just an Egg Hunt! It’ll be fun! You should bring Suga!” Kuroo tries

The former Karasuno captain was about to rebuke again when a yawn behind him was heard.

“What’s this about inviting me and eggs?”

“Heya Suga!”

“Yo!”

“Hello, Bokuto. And Kuroo.”

“We’re going on an Egg Hunt!”

“Oh?” Suga raises a brow

_Ahh, crap. There goes Daichi’s sleep._

“Yeah, even invited Iwaizumi and Oikawa.” Kuroo informs “We meet in McDonald's at 15.”

“Oh! Oooooh! Daichi!” the silver-haired man was now wide awake and is bouncing in excitement at the prospect of seeing Oikawa again after almost a month. They’re close friends after all.

With one last sigh, he glares at the two perpetrators with no real bite.

“I hate you two.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, so Bo and I hid five eggs around the park. One of those is a golden egg, that’s the one that has a _prize_.”

“Only one?” Oikawa clarifies

“Yeah, either you get it, or you don’t.” Kuroo smirks

“You guys are stingy.”

“But hey! Since the _prize_ is a _couple’s item_ , it’d be like… A showdown for you two married couples!”

Now this lit a fire on the two setters who looked at each other challengingly.

“That married couple thing’s getting old.” Iwaizumi grumbles.

“Not gonna be less than the truth though!” Bokuto counters

Iwaizumi surprisingly doesn’t say anything but a huff.

“Meet us back here in McDonald’s afterwards.” Kuroo shoos

“I’m surprised both of you aren’t joining.”

“You see Daichi, Bro’s _kitten_ here almost threw a controller at us for waking him up. He’s been sulking all the way.”  Bokuto’s boisterous laugh follows after

“Hey, he didn’t get that much sleep okay! You couldn’t convince Akaashi either!”

“He said he had a test!” Bokuto’s hair visibly deflates

“And you’re the one who’s sulking!”

“Am not!”

“So basically, your boyfriends blew you off so you had no choice but to bug us?”

It really wasn’t really a question.

Kuroo and Bokuto indignantly squawks.

“A-Anyways, you guys have an hour to find it. So go and knock ourselves out!” Bokuto quickly recovers

“Iwa-chan we definitely have to win!”

“Shut up, Shittykawa. You’ll wake the neighborhood.”

“So mean!”

“Unfortunately Tooru, Daichi and I will be taking that prize~”

“Oh it’s _on_ , Kou-chan.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Forty minutes and two badly painted eggs later, Daichi and Suga still haven’t found the gold egg. The park was dark save for the lampposts near the benches. Thankfully, they brought their phones with them and had a flashlight feature. Iwaizumi and Oikawa disappeared a few minutes prior, probably off to the deeper parts of the park.

“Daichi, do you think they already found the egg?” Suga worriedly asks as he hovers his phone’s flashlight on the trees

Daichi hums in thought and straightens from his crouching position near the bushes.

“Kuroo and Bokuto haven’t called yet, so I think not.” He approaches Suga and wipes a small patch of dirt beneath the other’s beauty mark. “Are you tired? Wanna go back?”

Suga shakes his head. “Let’s look some more for a bit?” he asks wanting to know if Daichi was okay with it.

“M’kay.”

Seriously, when Suga sets his goal on something, it’s nearly impossible to stop him. Another trait Daichi found endearing.

Suga suddenly gasps as he jogs his way towards the tree behind Daichi.

“Koushi?”

“Dai… I found it!” he exclaims breathily as he directs his phone’s light on a dimly shining object in between branches.

“How in the hell did they manage to put it there?”

Suga giggles and searches for a long, thin branch to poke the gold egg capsule and let it fall. After finding one, he tried to reach for the egg only to find out that it was too far, even if he jumped.

“It’s too far.” He pouts

“Here.” Daichi sits down and prompts for the other to sit on his shoulders. Suga brightens.

A few attempts later and the egg still hasn’t budged from its position. It was unfortunately lodged tightly on two branches. Suga had to stop when the branch he was using to poke with broke. Daichi let him down and he was prepared to give up. Seeing his boyfriend look defeated, he couldn’t help but roll him sleeves and trudge towards the trunk.

“Daichi?”

“Light me. I’m gonna try to get it.”

Suga blinks.

“Have you ever climbed a tree before?”

“No, not really.” Daichi heartily laughs

_Oh, the things he does for Sugawara Koushi._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Slips and heart-racing moments later, Daichi had never been so relieved to feel the ground beneath his feet. But it was worth it, golden egg in hand and his boyfriend’s blinding smile.

“Open it! Open it!”

“Yes, yes. Hold on.” Daichi lightly twists the golden egg before it opens in half. Suga began uncontrollably laughing.

“A _ring pop._ Seriously.”

Daichi was so done.

He grumbles as he lays on the grass. He climbed a tree around quarter to three in the morning… For a _ring pop_. He was tired, he wanted to sleep—and perhaps kill two idiots the day after. His train of thought was interrupted when he felt a poke on his right arm. He sat up and saw Suga hold up his left hand. _As if saying “Make me wear it”_. He chuckles and takes the ring pop.

“Sugawara Koushi, will you marry me?” _Someday_ was unsaid, but both knew otherwise.

“Of course you big dork.” Suga smiles as Daichi put the ringed candy on his left ring finger. The candy too big to actually fit, but it was perfect.

The two then erupted into full blown laughter and giggles. Suga tackles Daichi back on the grass and peppers his big dork of a boyfriend who climbed a tree for him— _all for a ring pop_ with kisses.

 

 

Needless to say, Iwaizumi and Oikawa weren’t the only ones who never came back.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the two totally banged afterwards. Or perhaps even during for the other two who "mysteriously" disappeared.
> 
> Ironically, I wrote this @ 2 am so-- Hellooo grammatical errors and typos~


End file.
